15 Facts of Kanda Yuu
by Crystal Meadow
Summary: Just 15 little moments about our favorite angry samurai. Make sure you read the disclaimer before the story. I don't want to get offended people yelling at me.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, if I did, my fan girl dreams would come true. There are small Kanda x Allen hints, but only slight references. If you want to skip them, they are facts 12 and 15. There are a couple of curse words, just to warn people.

_15 Facts of Kanda Yuu_

Fact 1: Kanda wasn't always angry and anti-social. When he was little he was full of energy and had a smile for everyone he saw. It was only after the akuma came and destroyed his family that he became the Kanda he is today.

Fact 2: There are three glaringly obvious reasons on why he dislikes Allen. Other that those three reasons, Kanda doesn't really mind the moyashi.

One; the boy always has a smile for EVERYONE he meets. By the twentieth time moyashi makes a mission ten times harder that it should have been with his stupid, inviting, nice smile, Kanda's ready to strangle him.

Two; no matter how much he wants to just reach over and strangle that baka moyashi, he can't. That makes him so furious that he has to go slash at training dummies for two and a half hours straight with Mugen to calm himself down again.

Three; every time he sees Allen, a little more of the old Kanda that smiled at everyone comes back, and if there's something he doesn't need, it's for his heart and mind to defrost.

Fact 3: No matter how stoic he is on the outside, watching Allen eat kind of weirds him out. It's not be humanly possible to down five ,five course meals in one seating, parasite type or not.

Fact 4: Kanda _really _likes his job. It was one of his boyhood dreams to wield a sword and kill monsters. Whenever he thinks back on this and then thinks that his current job is wielding a magical sword and kicking monster ass, it always brings the tiniest of upturns to his lips.

Fact 5: The reason that he always eats soba noodles and tempura is because it was the last meal that his mother made him before the attack. That, and it was always his favorites meal anyways. It's a type of memory to his family, a way to never forget them.

Fact 6: Kanda has a slight anger problem. He has been to three separate anger management classes, but they only seemed to make it worse. After the incident with the instructor and the pencil, the topic of Kanda's temper has become taboo at the order.

Fact 7: When Kanda saw Komui bring out the drill when Allen first arrived, he was internally and systematically thanking every god he knew that he wasn't a parasite type. He has a hard enough time putting enough trust in the man to give him missions, he wouldn't dream of letting that man to take a drill to his arm or innocence no matter how qualified he might be.

Fact 8: When Allen or Krory come back with their innocence needing repairs, he still systematically thanks every god he knows that he isn't a parasite type. The Millenium Earl would most likely try to recruit Komui if he saw the look of sheer terror that he can put on the Destroyer of Time's face.

Fact 9: No matter how long Kanda has known Lavi, when he calls him Yuu, it takes every fiber of his being to not beat Lavi to a bloody pulp. The only up side is that Lavi is the only one that tries to call him Yuu. Even moyashi has enough self-preservation to not try that stunt.

Fact 10: During his travels, he once had to sit through a story teller telling some fairy tales to some children. The only one he can vaguely recall is about some prince turned monster that had to fall in love and be loved in return. The main thing he remembers is the magic rose and the time limit it imposed. The story struck a cord within him and he never quite forgot it.

Fact 11: Only Lavi knows that Kanda has four different versions of "Beauty and the Beast" that are placed in his nightstand next to the head of his bead. A couple of well placed threats ensure that he is the _only _one that knows. That still doesn't stop the twinkle in his eyes whenever he asks Kanda something about the story.

Fact 12: Sometimes at night when he can't sleep or he doesn't have a mission, he will stay up reading one of his "Beauty and the Beast" books. When he's reading, he can't help but compare the book to his life. He has the attitude and the magic flower in the glass case already, all he needs is the princess to fall in love with to replicate the tale. If it was a non stressful day though, and he wants to be honest with himself, he'll admit that he might have already found his princess. If it was a _really _good day, he might admit to himself that his princess is more of a prince with a hero complex than anything else.

Fact 13: Some people think that when Kanda is angry or annoyed, he is trying to cover up another emotion. Those people learn quick though that nearly 99 of the time, that anger or annoyance is real. Even the skeptics believe it after being chased down multiple hallways by an angry Kanda with his Mugen drawn. On a side note, no matter how many hallways he's chased down, Lavi is still a skeptic.

Fact 14: When Kanda heard that the Moyashi was killed, he didn't believe it. Allen Walker is nearly as good as him when it comes to outwitting death. After he finally saw Allen and had the customary fight with him, he felt something lift away from his soul. When he was finally alone, he gave a small sigh of relief. He knew that the others needed Allen to keep them from giving up, and he knew that he needed the moyashi to keep him sane and happy, well as happy as he can get.

Fact 15: When Allen went to the last battle against the Earl, it wasn't Lenalee or Lavi that brought him back to the order. It was Kanda that took back his near lifeless body, trying to keep him from dying. He nearly got there to late too. The moyashi was just about to give up on life from all the supposed 'guilt' that he carried around. From that moment forward, Kanda promised himself that he wouldn't leave the baka moyashi's side. He knew that he would keep fighting people like the Earl because of his hero complex, and he didn't want this to happen again. So he was going to stick with him, even if he didn't want him to. He was just lucky that his moyashi didn't mind.


End file.
